1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of effectively using power output by an AC/DC adaptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical electronic apparatus, such as a notebook computer, requires an AC/DC adaptor for supplying a DC power during its operation. Generally speaking, in addition to an in-constructed battery, the AC/DC adaptor is also an important power source for the electronic apparatus.
In the prior art, the AC/DC adaptor is designed to be capable of supplying the maximum consuming power of a notebook computer to ensure that the notebook computer can be manipulated normally at any condition.
As the operating frequency of the central processor unit (CPU) in the notebook computer is getting higher, the more power will be consumed, thereby requiring more power from the AC/DC adaptor. As a result, the volume and the weight of the AC/DC adaptor have to be increased accordingly. That will disobey the tendency of designing a notebook computer to be thin and small for carrying conveniently nowadays. For this reason, it becomes an important goal to use the AC/DC adaptor more effectively under the principle that devices are designed thin and small.